


KakaSaku Doujin - Currently Untitled

by MyMindsMadness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Doujinshi, F/M, doujin, kakasaku - Freeform, mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindsMadness/pseuds/MyMindsMadness
Summary: Lately, I've been trying to perfect my comic/doujin style, so I thought I'd share it here!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All art is original. Around page 2/3 I started narrowing down my style, so please be patient!
> 
> **For uncensored/extra panels, wip, and higher resolution,[check out my Tumblr!](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189677819628/page-2-done-i-spent-all-night-reworking-parts-of)**


	2. Page 2 + Bonus Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **For uncensored/extra panels, wip, and higher resolution,[check out my Tumblr!](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189677819628/page-2-done-i-spent-all-night-reworking-parts-of)**   
> 

**Bonus Preview**

**(see link in AN for more info!)**

****


	3. Parts 3 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **For uncensored/extra panels, wip, and higher resolution,[ check out my Tumblr!](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189691324418/pages-3-4-of-my-untitled-kakasaku-doujin)**   
> 


	4. NOTICE

I just wanted to take a minute to update you guys! I **AM** planning on continuing this! RN, I'm working on a fic call _Hot For Teacher_. 

If you want to know more about the fic/sneak peeks, you can check out my profile or these links:

[1](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189840045978/an-actual-scenes-from-my-upcoming-kakasaku-fic) | [2](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189820919993/in-my-upcoming-kakasaku-fic-there-is-a-casual) | [3](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189802783093/more-regular-and-sage-sakura-from-my-wip-fic) | [4](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189787110643/im-so-obsessed-with-sage-sakura-that-ive-been) | [5](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189782953633/some-more-photos-from-my-wip-kakasaku-fic-hot-for) |

As for the doujin, I'm slowly adapting the art to my main style. I've been trying to emulate a manga style, and I just don't enjoy it as much as my 'doodle' style. If you want sneak peeks of those pages, you can [click here](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189823970423/page-5-wip-sneak-peek-of-my-kakasaku-doujin-3) for more info. Info is always kept up to date on my Tumblr!

As a thank you for being patient, here's some doodles in my main style! 

**Gen/Kaka/Saku**

**Badass muscular Sakura**

**Maskless Kakashi**

**KakaSaku children from my fic,[Looped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496237/chapters/51232246)**

****

**AU Masked!Sakura that was the first draft for my upcoming fic**

****

**And finally, a mix of my style and comic:**

****


	5. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notice!**
> 
> Sorry this page took so long! I'm hoping to have the next page/part out sooner!
> 
> Page 6 will be a 'relaunch/restyle'. Like I said previously, I'm trying to switch more into 'my' style, and you can see a bit of that here. Thank you to Patrons that got a preview of this page like a month ago and still waited patiently! As a thank you/part of the relaunch, Patreon supporters will get their own version/advanced access to Page 6. The Patreon version will be colorized :3
> 
> Thanks again to everyone that waited for this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Page 6 preview:**
> 
> [[for info on how to get advance access/uncensored pages, check out my Tumblr!]](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/190020815158/third-time-posting-this-because-sexbots-are-okay)


	6. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this page was so much trouble to get up. Fucking Tumblr man  
> The color preview was made for Tumblr, but I thought I'd share it here too since I'm considering doing future pages in color. 
> 
> Currently fighting with Tumblr, so I won't have much info up there. Feel free in PM/comment questions!


	7. Bonus mini comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say You Won’t Let Go - James Arthur
> 
> It’s the perfect KakaSaku song. I'm obsessed

.

Make sure you check out my new [Wordpress Blog! ](https://mymindsmadness.wordpress.com/)

I'm moving back ups of my fics and art there :3


	8. Page 7




End file.
